


Why me?

by LeahSentroi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 23 y/o Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Confused Harry, Consensual, Dark Harry, Innocent Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mob Boss Harry, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Scared Louis, Spanking, Threats, Top!Harry, both physical and emotional, bottom!Louis, coming without permission, getting hurt, mean harry- for a bit, pornogaphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahSentroi/pseuds/LeahSentroi
Summary: Soon after Louis' mum passes away his dad starts becoming  abusive towards him . After Louis turns 17 his dad started to  rape him and then one day when he started to have financial troubles he sold Louis  to sex slave auction . Where Harry a mafia leader ,  buys him starts to develop feelings for Louisand things go downnnn .......A sad fic with a happy ending ((((;





	1. Auction House

Louis POV

"Get up from there and make yourself presentable the bidders are going to be here soon" one of the men from the other side says . Its been a week since I've have been here, at least for the week my father couldn't torture me . For three years I have been nothing but a piece of meat to my father . Soon after mum died dad started coming to home drunk and started to hit me but a year later he started to get sexual with me against my will . He said it is what I deserved because i was gay and worthless.I hurry up to the Bathrooms which stinked and looked at myself in the mirror . My face looked i have been punched several times , and my body looked fat . I don't get it why any would want me

When my number is called i get up stand up on the stage expecting a bald old gross man to bid for me. I am broken from my thoughts when i hear the person standing beside me yell-

"Louis Tomlinson sold to Harry Styles for 1 million pounds "

everybody including me was shocked . 1 million ??!!! why would someone bid so much money on me.

After going back I could hear other people whispering about Harry styles . Apparently he is a mafia leader and very dangerous . To be honest I was a little scared but what i had to live for anyways.

I went outside to my "owner" . Our eyes met , he looked really stunning , he wore a shirt with the top buttons open and i could very well see the Tattoos littered on his chest . His eyes were green and he looked like a Greek God.

But my only question was why would he want me? He could have had anybody he wanted with freaking 1 million dollars.

"Let's go hun" I am broken from my daze by a beautiful deep voice .It was Harry's voice . A car then came for us . He escorted me inside the car . The car ride was silent.

 

Harry POV

I went to the auction so that I can have someone to shag off to .Being a mafia boss it doesn't allow me to be in a relationship and having a permanent sex slave is better than having to hire a prostitute again and again.

The first few who were called were same boys and girls all skinny with a lot of make up . none of them impressed me . Then a boy who could be hardly 16 years old came he looked sad but something about him made me wanted to hug him and protect him . I instantly felt a pull towards him . I couldn't let those selfish bald men have him . I instantly bid and not by surprise I got him.

I got out of the auction hall waiting for the sweet boy called Louis . He came outside still looking beautiful . He looked a bit scared though but it wouldn't be his fault because everyone knows what I am . I am famous for having no mercy on my traitors or my enemies .

He stared at me for one long minute without saying anything . I broke the silence and told him to get inside the car .

At the car i couldnt stop staring at him . He was small but looked so amazing . He even had curves and his ass for gods sake looked like a gift from heaven . This one is going to be a fun one


	2. Memorize the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a Little bit of smut in it.

Louis POV We arrived at a large gate . there was a huge bungalow inside the gate . Anybody could tell that this man was filthy rich . It is kinda scary though because there almost no house near the bungalow , so if i get killed no one would probably able to hear. Also as if when I die anybody will care.

 

                                      

Harry opens the door ask me gently to come out I follow him toward the door. He escorts me towards a room.

 

"From now this is your room" he says . I was shocked this is the most beautiful room i have ever seen . I dont know why but i couldn't speak properly so i just nodded my head.

 

"Stay here until you are called for dinner . Here take this" he handed me a  black file.

 

I mustered up the courage to speak and said "W..what i..is this s..sir?" I stammered , why cant do anything right.

 

I could see him laugh slightly . "The rules , Memorize them anytime you break them you will be punished" 

I gulped.

"Are we cleared?" he asked with a stern voice .

I nodded.

Later i saw him walking towards the door I began to go towards the bed with the file.

I suddenly began to feel arms around my waist and hot breathe against my neck. I turned my head a bit to see it was Harry  . He started to nibble on my ear slowly and whispered 

"Can't wait to wreck you tonight "

Hearing this the hairs in my body stood up and i began to mumble.

Harry then licked my neck till my earlobe . I started blushing furiously , my whole face became red . He then spanked me hard.

He gave a smirk by the look on his face he looked satisfied with the job he has done with me and left the room with a confused me.

I opened the file -

  1. **When bringing Sir something I will wait until Sir says “Thank You” before leaving.**
  2. **I will inform Sir if I fail to meet an expectation and will explain why I am failing to meet the expectation**
  3. **I will call or text Sir if I have to deviate from set agenda**
  4. **I am always in submission to Sir whether he is present or not**
  5. **I will respond to text messages from Sir in a reasonable amount of time or explain why it took so long to answer.**
  6. **Will have sex when Sir sees fit, unless health prevents me from doing so. I will let Sir know when I am not feeling well enough for sexual activity.**
  7. **I will always swallow Sirs seed unless his seed goes into pussy or anus.**
  8. **I will never touch myself in a gratifying way or pleasing way outside of Sir’s presence or unless I have obtained his consent.**
  9. **I will never touch a toy unless instructed to do so**
  10. **I will remember my purpose is to serve Sir**
  11. **I will offer my body for use by Sir every night**
  12. **I will always thank Sir after play, or sexual use**
  13. **I will always thank Sir cheerfully**
  14. **I will apologize whenever I have erred**  
  
  


Punishment/ Discipline:

    1. **Punishment and or discipline take precedence over any other command.**
    2. **A slave must show gratitude for punishment and or discipline.**
    3. **A slave must take correction gracefully and maintain a grateful presence around the house after the fact.**
    4. **A slave must confess to disobedience and take responsibility even when the dominant is not present and beg for punishment and or discipline.**
    5. **A slave must always maintain the punishment position in these cases.**



 

i start to memorize them quickly when someone calls my name asks me to come for dinner.

 

The dining hall was huge and looked glamorous .

I see Harry is sitting on  one side of the table i went on to sit on the other side when he told me to sit beside me . I blushed heavily . I hate it how he makes me all crazy .

I think might be in love with him. No I cant !! I just met him.

I sat down to eat . I could see him looking at me . I finished my food and just sat there because i didn't know what to do.

 

Harry POV

 

He really is beautiful . I want to take him right here right now . But I dont think that it will be a smart  move to do so.

He is just sitting there .

Oh fuck my conscious i want him bad

 

3 rd person POV

Harry smashed his lips with Louis . Louis was first surprised then started to kiss back.

"Did you read the rules?"  Harry asked breaking there kiss

Louis frantically nodded his head.

"Use your words"Harry says giving Louis a  spank on his right butt cheek.

"Yes sir"Louis says.

Harry love Louis' submissiveness and picked him up and throwed him on the table  . Harry started kissing Louis' neck while rubbing his erection to Louis.

He could feel himself and Louis growing harder.

Harry trailed his hands on Louis jean's button and looked at him for his approval . He didn't to rape the little boy . He truly cared for him . 

Louis in his breathless voice said " Please continue sir "

Harry literally ripped opened Louis'  jeans and opened his boxer . He started pumping Louis' cock and whispered into Louis' ears

" So hard for me right now princess , being such a good little girl for me . "

Louis started grow harder hearing this.

"Sir I need to come" 

Harry bit Louis' neck and Louis let out a moan . he couldnot believe he was enjoying this, but he was he couldn't believe how.

"come for me .Show me how much pleasure i am giving you" Harry finally said

and Louis came over Harry's hands.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it and please give kudos to show your love and comment


	3. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally all smut but please enjoy it

Louis finally woke up from his sleep.It was after long time he slept so nicely. He remembered last night events and started to blush. He never liked when his father touched him. But with Harry he didn't want to run away from him.

He got broken away from his thought when he heard the door open . Harry came in .

"I see you finally woke up , sleeping beauty" Harry said

"Ummmm I um yeah"Louis tried to form words when he was cut off by a soft pair lips smashing against his.

Louis started kissing him. Harry started grab his arms and pushed him on the bed so that he was hovering over Louis . 

Harry started to open Louis' shirt and pants. He then started to kiss and biting Louis' neck .

He then moved his hands to Louis' waistband 

"Can I fuck you?"Harry 

  "Yes Sir" Louis pants

"Call Me Daddy" Harry says in a rough voice .

Harry then turns Louis around so that he is lying on his stomach and then he pushes a finger inside his tight rim. Louis winces at the touch first but relaxes afterwards.Soon Harry

adds another finger this time it directly hit Louis' prostate and Louis jumps.

 "Relax princess" Harry says

"Daddy more please daddy give me more"Louis begins to chant 

Every time Louis says daddy it makes harry turned on more and more.

"Dont be impatient. Impatient princess dont get anything" he says in his dark melodic voice  

He soon added another finger and started thrusting them in a rapid motion. The room was filled with Louis' and Harry's moans .

Harry took out his dick and put the tip of it near Louis' rim.

"Are you ready?"Harry asked he wanted to be sure that Louis' also wanted it.

Louis' started to nod furiously he was too breathless to say any thing . Soon a hard slap came onto Louis' ass.

"I have told you to use your words princess. Haven't I" Harry spoke

Yes Daddy I want it I want it so bad Daddy please" Louis immediately answers.

Harry pushes his whole dick into Louis' hole and waits for him to adjust .When he saw Louis' had adjusted he started thrusting in slow pace but then he begins to pick up his pace.

After a few thrusting session Louis' couldn't hold his orgasm anymore and came without Harry's permission. 

"I'm sorry Daddy"Louis tried to say . After Harry came inside Louis' . He gave him a deep stare and said 

" You shouldn't have done that. Now you have to face the consequences " with that Harry left the room . Louis started to sob.

But on the other hand Harry was smiling , he actually was not angry at Louis' at all but the thought of having Louis' on his knee squirming with big , soft ass just  sent him to the edge . He couldn't wait to punish Louis' .

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Compliments , suggestions , criticism all accepted in the comments  
> so go ahead. Also press kudos if you guys really liked it.
> 
> You can also mail me at----->leahsentroi72@gmail.com


	4. I am not mad at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' gets fake punished by Harry and  
> Things go down a bit.......  
> Writing any thing else would give away the story...

It's 6 : 00 pm and Louis was called down for the dinner. He was literally scared to face Harry as he was still upset about what happened. He went down down to the dinner looking down. He didnt lift his face at all instead he went and sat down still looking down on the plate.

While harry was excited as fuck what was to happen tonight . He said in a monotonous voice " After dinner to my office straight" . Harry was having a lot of fun scaring louis like that . But he would never hurt Louis . He liked rough sex but he would never abuse someone.

While harry's mind filled with indecent thoughts. Louis literally shit himself hearing that . The thing is that he know Harrry would never hurt him like that but then again his father promised his mother that too. Although he trusts Harry more than his father he still has this broken pat left in him which does not allow him to move on. 

Saying that harry went to his office waiting for Louis to finish his dinner and to come . After Louis finished his dinner he hesitantly went to Harry's office and knocked on the door . "come in ".Harry's voice followed soon after the knock . Louis came inside the office with a stern looking harry staring at him. 

"On my lap, Lou" Harry said with a smirk . Hearing this Louis gulped draging his feet towards Harry. 

Louis makes his way towards Harry and gently sits on his laps.Harry then with one quick turn makes Louis lie on his lap with Louis' ass facing him. He then removes the boy's pants and boxer. Smirking at the juicy ass in front of him.

"You are going to count till 10 and try not to kick around" Harry said with a caring tone.  

"I am sorry sir" Louis' told in a shaky voice.

"It's okay I wasn't angry at you at all, Just wanted to have fun with you"Harry finally said.

with that Louis' gave sigh of relief.  

"Sorry if i made you get too worried " Harry whispers behind Louis'ear and giving him a kiss on the cheek.Louis' started to blush furiously . Harry started to massage Louis' cheeks.

"So shall we start Lou" .  

" Yes sir"

 _smack "_ Such a good boy" smack "Handling it so well" smack 

 

Harry kept on whispering good things in Louis' ear while Louis' tried his best to keep his tears back. Although Harry wasn't hitting very hard but his hand was huge and his bum did hurt a little from the sex they had this morning .

But Louis' didn't revolt at all during this. After the "punishment " ended Harry picked Louis up and took him to the bedroom knowing he would be tired after this. He kept Louis' on the bed gently and cuddled with him.

He knew he was falling for this little guy. While he was drifting in his thoughts Liam one his trusted men came rushing to the room who knew he was falling for Louis . " Harry you have to come this instant"

"Why" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Someone has sent a death threat" he answered

"That's not new, it can wait till tomorrow" he said and pulled Louis' towards him  more.

"No Harry it's for Louis' and the sender knows a lot about you and him" Liam told

"What ?! How? It is not possible to gather information about us so easily " Harry told 

" There is not a lot about you , but a lot of it of Louis' . It even has detailed description of his past which you removed so that no one would see it . Also few things which are horrible done to Louis are written and pictures stuck with it "Liam informed

"Shit " the only thing Harry could say . The one thing he was so afraid of happening has happened . He looks at Louis once and makes his way out of the room . He was going to protect him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Kudos and comment!!!!!!  
> Give your opinion and thoughts . Criticism also accepted


	5. Chapter 5

Louis wakes up and sees an an depressed Harry sitting beside him. His head is bent and is staring at the floor.

"Hey there"Louis says

Harry gave him a sympathetic smile and said "Hi".

"Is there something wrong? It looks like you didn't get enough sleep."Louis said observing the Harry's eyes.

"I need to show you something , but you have to control your emotion, because we dont know if its true or not" Harry finally speaks  
Louis was utterly confused he only said "Okay, I'll try"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry takes Louis to the room and hands him the letter. Louis recognizes the handwriting but cant believe why it is being done to him. Harry just gives him the letter because he was sure Louis' couldn't handle the pictures sent with it .

Louis tries to read the letter. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was trying to control himself because promised Harry. But it was too much for him to bear . He fell on his knees and started cry frantically . It was his father . He knew it but he couldn't tell that to Harry because otherwise his father will do something to Harry. He feels hands on his shoulder . its harry , Harry took of his jacket to put over Louis' because it is suppose to help people going through a shock but he forgot that the pictures were inside the coats pocket.

Louis' also ties to take the coat and somewhere in the action the photos slipped from his pocket . The pictures on display for Louis to see. Louis wiped his eyes and saw them. This was is it he could not take anymore of it . He started vomiting and his vision started to blur the last thing he saw was a frantic Harry trying to take him.

Harry was now scared . It was factually funny to Liam that the mafia leader who feared no one was scared of losing Louis. 

"Call the freaking doctor!! What are you standing here for?"Harry literally shouts . Liam just walks away and calls the doctor .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its after three hours that Louis wakes up . He knew that know there will be some questioning about  the letter and pictures . He tries to sit up and Harry helps him get up.

"Harry umm about the umm" Louis starts to say when Harry cuts him off

"LLets go to the shopping mall you literally dont have any clothes left, we will be leaving in 10 minutes OK"Harry says with a huge smile and walks out of the door . His smile breaks into a frown . Whoever the sender maybe must know Louis from his childhood otherwise it is impossible to know so much about him.

Louis smiles at Harry's attempt to make him forget about the letter. But he was happy that they are going out somewhere together though he knows the letters wont stop. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my finals are going on so i will not be able to post anything till 28 of feb . After that the updates will be regular I promise. Don't give up on this fic. I will still try to upload but it will be short .**

 

~Leah Sentroi


	7. You are who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this is short due to my exams please bear with me thnx

"Harry not anymore we have already bought a lot of clothes i dont think i'll need anymore"Louis whined he was literally tired of trying so many shirts and pants .

"C'mon this one looks nice it will suit you nicely" while louis was literally dying to get out of there Harry was acting like a teenage girl dressing it's barbie doll

Louis gave his puppy eyes to harry begging him to stop shopping. Harry finally gave up , he could not say no to those eyes .

"Okay these ones are the last then we can go to eat our lunch" Harry said sounding defeated

Louis just smiled in victory and happily put on the shirt .It looked good on him almost every clothing was looking good on him. Harry gave the bags to liam and asked him to drive back. He wanted to spent some alone time with louis. Though he already knew almost everything about he thought it would be fun.

They go to the cafe and Louis just keeps on rambling about things he did as childhood and Harry heard them with great interest.

"Seems like you had a pretty fun childhood" These words just slipped from Harry's mouth before he could realize.

He saw louis gulped and tense a bit.Harry immediately said 

"I'm soo sorry i didn't mean to -"

"It's okay I know it was not intentional"Louis said cutting of Harry

 

"Can i ask you a question ?" Louis said with a child like innocence

"Why me?"Louis asked. 

"What do you mean by why you ? "Harry questioned

"Why are you so nice to me ? Why do you treat me as someone important? " Louis voice broke and tears started to fall .

"Just why? why?" Louis choked while saying.Harry came close towards him and hugged him tightly.

"You are wrong , you deserve everything in this freaking world . If your freaking father cannot see it then it is his fucking fault lou" Harry said  
Louis' smiled at the nickname.

"you worth to me more than a billion things in this world, you are one of the most unique person i have ever met. I didn't know i was capable of loving someone but i did and i am happy that it was you . -"

"you love me ?" Louis asked with teary eyes.

" Yes more than anything in this whole world Lou but this means you will also be in a great danger because of my profession , I dont expect you to return the feeling i thought that you should just know"Harry said

"I don't think i am ready for a relationship right now but i still want to stay with you and spent time with you " Louis said he knew it would sadden harry but he just cant get over the recent occurring . But he knew within himself that he loved harry a lot too 

He felt a kiss on his forehead " It's okay we dont have to rush anything right now and this will not change anything between us "Harry said cuddling him closer

"Harry" Louis said , Harry turned towards louis 

"Thank you for everything " 

"C'mere little guy " Harry said cuddling Louis closer


	8. Friend of yours....

"Do you wanna see a movie ?" Harry chirped 

"Yeah sure , I need to use the washroom first "Louis said . He felt a lot more comfortable with harry after their conversation at the cafe. 

"well i guess there should be one right around the corner lets search for it." Harry said while turning right 

"Yeah-" Louis turns aroundd sees a suspicious man looking at them . It didn't bother him first but then he saw that the man was following them . He tried to shake it off

"Is something wrong?" Harry asks seeing the sweat forming on louis' forehead.

"No it's nothing just gotta pee bad " Louis thought it was better to lie 

Harry just smiled when his phone started buzzing. Harry had an irritated look on his face.

"Hun there is a washroom right there you go there I have to talk to this idiot on the phone Ok" Harry said 

Louis just nodded and went towards the washroom door .

After he was inside he saw that another person came inside the wash room too . It was the same man who was following them. He didnot exchange glances with that and tried to ignore him at his level best.

He then felt a pair of strong hands pushing him forwards . Louis fell down . The man punched him hard on his jaw. Louis was a lot weaker than this man he tried going away .  
but felt a sharp kick on his ribs . He was started to lose his vision.

"If I were you i wouldn't risk going away " The voice was deep and rough He just threw louis to the other side of the wall. Louis' back was hurting like hell.

"You scored a good man right there but not for long you are going to go back where you belong little bitch" He spat these words on louis' face.

"Who are you ?" Louis managed to say .

"Lets say your father's and your boyfriend's good friend" the stranger said. Kicking him for one last time 

" Hope to meet you soon " the stranger winked and went away .

Louis tried hard getting up but couldn't he was too tired soon he heard harry's voice calling for his name . He saw harry open the door he could not make out his reation as harry hurried towards him as his vision was getting blurry.

The last thing he could make out was harry pulling out his phone before blacking out.


	9. I Know I shouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the begining of the actual story

"Liam call the fucking ambulance right now" Harry shouted having a unconscious Louis on his lap. Blood was oozing from Louis' nose and his lip was busted . He could also feel one his ribs being dislocated.

"Babe i am so sorry , I should have stayed i am sorry please stay strong" Harry started to say, He grabbed his phone and dialed Liam again.

"Where is the fucking ambulance Liam "He shouted

"We cant take him to the hospital you idiot, we will put our-self in danger, but i have already send my car it's on it's way i have already called Dr.Lan "

" His breathing is not proper"

"Shit haz we need 2 more minutes "

soon they reached the mall carrying Louis to the car. They reached home fast enough so that nothing serious happen to him . Louis' room was converted almost to an hospital room .

"Dont worry he will be unconscious for a couple of hour but you should really search for the attacker. There is a chance he will be waking up at night from nightmares after everything you have told me yet so just stay close to him" Lan said

Lan just gave him a hug. They have been friends since they were four years old.Harry also trusts him blindly as he was the only person that knew about his past.

"Haz I hope you know what are you doing" Lan simply said 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a frown 

" You know I can tell that you got something for that boy and i am sure you know that your let's say 'job' will only break him down further" Lan told him with a sigh

"I know but i can't even stay without him and i didn't think his father would go so far" harry tried to reason  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours Louis finally woke up and tried to move but instantly felt a pair of hands stopping him from doing so . He thought that the man has got him again and starts to panick again.

"Love calm down it's me harry , It's okay " Harry said to calm louis down which eventually did help

"C'mon hun you have to take his medicines" To that Louis just nodded his head

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Harry asked

"Just a little bit on the side of the jaw"Louis said 

"Here take this medicine the pain will stop for sometime"Harry said handing Louis the medicine

"Louis if you dont mind me asking but did you recognize the person who did this to you" Harry said with a sad tone

"I couldnot recognize him but he said that he was a mutual friend of yours and my dad" Louis said with whatever memory he could recollect 

the door just busted open and liam came in . He was sweating and panting. 

"Harry it's Jose he is back , he has teamed up with Troy and knows about you two " Liam said it in as calm way he could possibly say

"Shit" It was all Harry could sayI


	10. I do love you

It's been a week since the incident . Louis was acting more freely with harry than before . Harry also made sure he was with louis so that he does not get hurt again. Harry also had been receiving more threat letters but thought that it is better to keep it with him and not show it to louis. They had barely left the house since the mall incident but louis actually didn't mind it so much.

"Harry what was your childhood like??" Louis asked "It was mostly normal when i was !4 years old my father passed away. It hit my family a lot we became financially weak . Mum had to work a lot to support me and Gemma"Harry said with a sad look

"Is Gemma your sister ?" louis asked "Yeah we used to be very close once upon a time but now we sorta drifted apart "Harry said with an even sadder tone in his voice . Louis felt it and and went closer to hug harry . 

l;"I am sure she misses you a lot"Louis said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"She tried to be in contact but I wanted to do it for her safety" Harry said placing Louis on his lap.

"Dont you miss her?" Louis asked

"Yeah i do" Harry said with a sigh . Louis just wanted to place a simple kiss on his lips . But harry deepened it and louis did not mind at all kissing harry back eagerly.Harry licked louis' bottom lips to ask for entrance which louis happily parted his lips. Things started to get more heated and harry picked louis up and pushed him against the wall while louis wrapped his legs around harry"s waist . Harry pinned louis' hands above his head and started opening his clothes. 

"How do you want it?"Harry asked with a rough voice.

"Rough please " Louis whined

"Please what"Harry demanded

"Please daddy pleeasee" Louis whined Harry took him to their bed and gently kept louis on their bed and moved to sit on the sofa near his bed. Louis whined for harry to do something.

"Open your self honey there is lube right there" Harry said with a smirk forming on his face . louis followed harry's orders and put one finger inside his hole it stinged a bit at first but then he started to another finger and pumping and saying harry's name like its the last prayer he will be saying . Harry walked towards louis and removed his hands and replaced it with his hands. 

"That's a good show you put up there princess let daddy take care of you"Harry said with a voice full of lust. 

"are you ready ?" Harry asked "Yeah please i want it daddy " Louis began to beg . Harry began to thrust inside of louis hitting the prostate each time . The room was filled with moans and skin slapping . Louis was close to his climax and couldn't take it anymore. 

"Daddy i need to come i can't last longer" Louis panted "Yeah come , I am close too" hearing this louis came on harry's chest and harry too came soon after him. "Are you okay ?" Harry asked "Yeah "Louis said with a smile Soon they cuddled off to sleep . Somewhere in the middle of the night Louis' sleep broke and he looked at harry who was sleeping with soft snores escaping his mouths.

"Harry , I love you" Louis whispered with a low voice .


	11. Chapter 11

After a week nothing drastic change happened but if you would walk inside Louis and Harry's room there will be more chance of you seeing Louis' tied against the bedpost while being gagged and blindfolded whining for Harry's touch than just seeing them sitting.

Harry made sure Louis was okay and no news about the threats were reaching him. Louis did have few panic attack while harry was at a meeting but he was given a pill and lot of Harry's attention for it . Sometime he felt like 5 year old the way harry treated him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry POV

"The threats are keep on increasing we have to find a way capture him"Liam said , since it's only harry and liam seeing the photos and letters , it takes a toll on them both when they learn what the poor guy has gone through.

"We already have searching for them there is nothing more we can do , going out can put louis' life in danger" Harry tried to reason with him.

" May be he wants something from why dont you try to make a deal with him so that he leaves you alone" Liam said the last idea he had

"He wants fucking revenge Liam , I dont think i can give him that , Kinda defeats the purpose then innit" Harry says sarcastically

"I think we should tell Louis about thee letters and pictures"Liam says

" Are fucking out of your mind you want to tell him "Harry says

"It is better for him to know then he will also be aware " Liam says

"Yeah right , let me go to Louis and say darling you father and my enemy is fucking sending me tortured photos off yours and YOU KNOW EVEN BETTER THEY WANT TO BEHEAD YOU, AND TAKE YOUR EYES OUT I FRONT OF ME SO THAT I CAN SEE HOW IT FEELS WHEN A LOVED ONE DIES. LIAM YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO HIS FIANCE ??!!"

Liam being shocked was an understatement.

"C'MON DO YA KNOW?"

Then both of them hear someone was at the door trying to flee away . They both noticed it .... it was Louis . He heard the entire thing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis POV

Louis couldn't find his medicine that he was suppose to take . So harry being the last one who fed him those he thought that harry would know where the pills are. So he headed towards Harry's office. Harry never denied Louis to enter his office but still louis just opened the door a bit because he could hear Harry shouting at liam he thought itt was something stupid he was shouting for butt when he heard

_"It is better for him to know then he will also be aware " Liam says_

_"Yeah right , let me go to Louis and say darling you father and my enemy is fucking sending me tortured photos off yours and YOU KNOW EVEN BETTER THEY WANT TO BEHEAD YOU, AND TAKE YOUR EYES OUT I FRONT OF ME SO THAT I CAN SEE HOW IT FEELS WHEN A LOVED ONE DIES. LIAM YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO HIS FIANCE ??!!"_

'No this cant be happening no why does it have to be this way ' tears started to slip from Louis' eyes 'I cant take this anymore.

 

Louis did not know what was he doing , or why was he doing it . He was running somewhere , he could harry calling his name butt he didnot stop .


	12. Hi there!!!

Louis sneaked out of the window . Right now he couldn't bear to look at harry's face. He knew Harry did it for his own good but something still freaked him out by hearing those things.

He kept on walking till he came to lonely place but his mind was too busy to notice . Suddenly while walking his leg slipped and he fell down .

"Wow this day couldn't be any great can it?"he told himself . When he tried to get up his left ankle hurted a lot. He was sure that he has sprained his ankle bad but the problem was he couldn't get himself to stand up.

Soon he felt a pair on his waist he tried to wiggle out of the holds when he heard the person say

"Chill buddy i am only helping you " Louis turned his head to look at this person. He looked almost of Louis' age . But had an irish accent 

"Thanks"Louis said limping as his ankle still hurt a lot .

"Oooooh that is a bad sprain" The stranger said .

"No shit sherlock " Louis said

"Hey you sassy thing , I am Niall by the way " Niall said with a smile . 

" Oh hi I am Louis " Louis replied.

" What are you doing here ? Obviously you donot stay anywhere near here" Niall asked

"Yeah but how did you know" Louis asked confused.

"Cause there are no houses for a long distance from here" Niall said 

" What are you doing here then ?" Louis asks 

"To get away from my house ya know , can't take the shouting and yelling after sometime . Also very few people know about this place so no one can find me so easily " Niall answers

"So what are you doing here, I have never seen you before? " Niall asks

" I was just walking to umm process somethings" Louis says picking his words carefully

"So basically you sneaked because you couldn't stay in the house anymore" Niall says with a smirk 

" Yeah , How did you know?" Louis shocked by Niall's answers 

"We are more similar than I thought " Niall says , "I am always in situations like you are" Niall says with a sad smile 

" oh , I am sorry" Louis said .

" So where do you stay ? You cannot go back like this .

" That way " Louis said pointing to the direction which would lead to the mansion.

"But that part of the town is veryy dangerous people only go there for ...... wait umm it's none of my business but do you work under Harry Styles?" Niall asked curiously 

'Shit' louis thought to himself


	13. Chapter 13

Harry POV 

"Did you find him?" Harry shouts at liam .

"Sir he couldn't have gone that far , we will find him."Liam tells without looking at Harry's eyes

'no no no this cant be happening what is he gets caught by Jose . We need to find him sooner. I cannot let him get anymore ' harry thinks to himself and then arranges himself up .

"Liam let's go we have to be quicker!!" Harry shouts 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis POV 

After asking me about harry Niall changed the topic and agreed to help me walk home. He is quite talkative and is rambling about some food he tried while i just kept silent .  
To be honest i kinda liked him he was very funny and open .

"Hey Lou " Niall tells and continues

"How come i have never seen you before ?" 

"I dont know , also i have kept myself inside the housee most of the time soooo...."

I tell him and he hums at me in response. Soon after we see a car was coming toward us.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry POV 

WE started driving towards the city when i see two people walking towards us . I recognize one of them to be louis but the other person i have never seen before . Louis was limping . He was hurt i just hoped he wasn't hurt too bad.

we stopped the car . Louis looked a bit shocked .

"Harry" He whispered like he was scared . Did i really do this to him . I wanted to hit myself so much right now . 

"c'mon louis get in" Liam says i was staring blankly at the sky.

He gets in saying bye to the boy whose name i got to know was niall. The entire car ride was silent . We reached home and i asked him to go to our room .  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis POV

Harry must be so angry and dissapointed with me . I shouldn't have run away like that . He didn't say a single word to me in the entire car ride . Now i am sitting in the room waiting for harry to come .

He then comes to the room after 10 minutes . I bowed down my head not wanting to look at his eyes. then i felt a pair of arms engufing me in a hug . Harry was hugging my waste 

" I am so sorry for today i should have told but i didn't i am so sorry" He started to sob . I didn't say any thing but tears slipped from my eyes . 

"I will do anything please forgive me . " 

I looked at him . He looked like mess . I feel guilty he did all of this to protect me after all .

I let out a choked sob 

"I am sorry too " i told him 

"Dont ever leave like that again, Please " He begged 

"Okay " I whispered . Then i felt two lips on mouth .

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing. Hope you guys like it. Compliments , suggestions , criticism all accepted in the comments  
> so go ahead. Also press kudos if you guys really liked it.
> 
> You can also mail me at----->leahsentroi72@gmail.com


End file.
